1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupled housing type connector used mainly in electric wiring installed in narrow spaces, as in a speed change gear mechanism of an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automatic transmission used in automobiles consists generally of a torque converter and a speed change gear mechanism, which incorporates wires and connectors leading to external circuits for electronic control of gear.
Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Heisei-2-278673 proposes a connector K, shown in FIG. 20, for such a speed change gear mechanism.
The connector K is made by pressing an inner plate h (see FIG. 21) rigidly fitted with a terminal a into a casing c and fixing it in the casing, and then pouring a molding resin into the casing c to seal it. Because the molding resin used is the one with a high hardness, such as epoxy resin, to increase the terminal retaining force, the resin is easily cracked deteriorating the sealing performance. Further, because in the wire connecting work it is necessary to pierce the wire through the casing c and a rubber plug d, the wire termination becomes complicated, lowering the work efficiency.